


Pins and Needles

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Biting, Fangirls, Gen, Kidnapping, arm, safety pins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: Awsten gets kidnapped by a crazy Parxie who wants to prove to everyone that she was right.
Kudos: 4





	Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @parxstruggle on Twitter, who are my only connection to whatever is happening in the Parx fandom ever and showed me this awful trend of wanting to bite Awsten’s arm. This is a callout post. (But please don’t be offended it’s just for laughs, I don’t think anyone would ever actually do this)

Awsten woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were covered in posters and pride flags, and he felt as if all the pictures of the musicians on the wall were watching him, and it certainly didn't help that many of the eyes on him were his own. There was a bed pushed against the corner, next to a door, and on the other side of the room was a table, covered in art supplies. Awsten himself was sitting in the middle of the room, tied to a chair, his hands behind his back.

After a few minutes, during which Awsten felt as though he was about to lose his mind, the door opened, and through it walked a young woman. Her hair reached down to her shoulder blades and was dyed a soft, pastel pink. Her eyes were coated in layers of blue eye shadows, her cheeks covered in blush, her lips painted with a soft pink gloss.

"I see you're finally awake," she said, smirking.

Awsten didn't reply - he couldn't, partially because of the shock, and partially because of the makeshift gag in his mouth.

"Don't worry, I won't keep you here forever," the girl said. "I just need to know if my theory is correct. People on Twitter are laughing at me. I'll prove them all wrong."

Awsten stared at her, wide-eyed. He didn't know what to make of this situation, clearly, this Parxie had kidnapped him, but he hadn't been on twitter for quite a while now, and he didn't know what those fuckers were up to now. This is why he didn't want to use social media anymore.

The girl stepped closer, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned his chair around so that his back was to the door, and now he could catch a glimpse of the wall that was behind him before. It, too, was covered in posters, but there was also a dresser and a mirror pressed against it, and when he first caught a glance of the mirror, he assumed it was just another poster, but then he did a double take. He didn't have his green hair anymore - not that he really bothered maintaining it in quarantine, but still. Instead of his bleached, slightly green hair, it was Knight Bright Purple. He knew that could only mean one of two things, and he really hoped that it wasn't the one he thought it was.

"You know, I didn't expect you to dye your hair purple again," The girl said, pulling him out of his musings.

So she wasn't the one to dye it, and now Awsten was freaking out slightly. Well, more than he already was, considering a teenage fangirl had kidnapped him.

The girl stepped even closer, now leaning over him, and started stroking his arm sensually. Only then did he notice that he was wearing a tank top, like the ones he used to wear on Warped Tour. He didn't know where she got it, because he knew he had gotten rid of all of the ones that he owned.

The girl pulled back and Awsten sighed in relief, only then realizing that he had been holding his breath the entire time she was hovering over him. However, his relief didn't last long, as she soon came back from rummaging around the things on her desk with a large safety pin. He could feel his heart rate speed up with every step she took towards him, and by the time she was caressing his arm again, he was sure he was about to go into cardiac arrest.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt a bit," the girl said, stretching the skin on his bicep, before quickly sticking the pin in. Awsten screeched in pain, the sound muffled by the gag.

Awsten hated needles, and though this wasn't exactly a needle, it was bigger than one and hurt more but still looked and felt fairly similar. He didn't want to cry in front of his captor, but he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh, no, Aws, baby, please don't cry," she said, clearly noticing, and the tone and wording she used only served to make Awsten feel even worse. He hated when the fans used his nickname, they don't know him!

"Shh, hey, it's gonna be okay." She pulled the safety pin out, the tip of it painted a deep red. The girl sighed in disappointment, but then her face hardened, and it was clear she wasn't ready to give up yet.

She placed the safety pin back down on her table and dabbed a bit of toilet paper on the small prick on Awsten's arm.

"I'm sorry baby, but you must understand, it's for science!" She said, settling on her knees beside him. He looked at his, his eyes fearful. Parxies are fucking crazy, who knows what she might do next!

Well, it's safe to say that he wasn't prepared for her to straight up lean forward and sink her teeth into his bicep, biting down harshly on the flesh of his arm. Awsten cried out again, turning his head away instinctively, but she continued to bite down. He knew she was trying to break skin.

Suddenly, with a loud, wet pop, his arm burst. The girl pulled back quickly, but it was too late. She had a piece of his skin clutched in her mouth, between her teeth, like a dog would hold its favorite toy, and her face was covered with the insides of Awsten's arm.

The dark purple jelly substance was smeared all over her face, some getting in her hair and on her Otto Wood is a Thot shirt.

"I was right," She whispered in awe. "I was right! Now none of those Parxies can ever tell me I'm crazy!"

Awsten sat there, looking blankly at the remnants of his arm, laying limply beside him, only held up by the restraints. He knew it would heal. This is what they had to do to get the Knight Bright Purple hair dye. His body makes it all by itself.

And now, the secret was finally out. Everyone will know.


End file.
